creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darren and Simone disrespect the substitute teacher
SIMONE THE RABBIT WAAAAAA! Darren: "Uaah, what another boring day at school today, i wish i never went to school in my life." Simone: "I know right, Darren, i agree with you, i hate school, vabbè, tanto we are bullies, we are bullies, haha!" Principal: "Good news students, your teacher is sick today, so i hired a substitute teacher for the rest of the month, because your teacher has got the flu, ok, here he is." BadlandsChugs: "Ok, class, i'm BadlandsChugs, and today, i'm going to be your substitute teacher for the rest of the month, cause your teacher is sick today, ok, today's subject is chugging, ok, how many students has this classroom?" Lucy: "This classroom has 14 students." BadlandsChugs: "Ok, i will give you 14 bottles, 1 bottle per student, remember, you have to drink fast, ok, you have to chug all of them, i will show you how, then do as i showed you." BadlandsChugs: "Ok, chug with me, go ahead, if you chug, in other words, drink fast like me, you will get an A, if you don't chug, and drink slow, you will get an F, OK, now time to chug, yayayay! I love chugging!" After they chugged the bottles... BadlandsChugs: "Alright, let's see..." BadlandsChugs: "Oh, well well well, Lucy, you are the best of the best, you drink very fast, ah, i remember you, you are Lucy from Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, you will get an A." BadlandsChugs: "Tombstoner28, Simone (not Simone the Rabbit), you two are the best chuggers ever, you two are getting an A, Lucy, Simone and Tombstoner28, i'm so proud of you guys." BadlandsChugs: "Peppa Pig, oh, you drank well, anyways, oh, you can chug the rest of the bottle, you will get a B." George Pig: "Waaaaaaaaa, i didn't chug very well, just a bit...waaaa!" BadlandsChugs: "That's ok, George Pig, it's not that bad, ok, you will get a C." BadlandsChugs: "Lee, Wally, Talking Ben and Talking Tom, that's ok, not bad, you four will get a C." BadlandsChugs: "Tentaculus, you didn't chug very well, ok, you will get a D." BadlandsChugs: "Darren, you drank a little bit slow, you will get an E." Darren: "An E, Grrrrr! At least i didn't get an F, but still, i got a bad grade." BadlandsChugs: "SIMONE, YOU DIDN'T CHUG AT ALL, YOU DRANK VERY SLOW, YOU WILL GET AN F." Simone: "But Badlands, i don't even know how to chug." BadlandsChugs: "You better learn." Meanwhile, at Lucy's house. Lucy's mom: "Oh, Lucy, why are you so happy?" Lucy: "Because, i got an A at chugging, now i learned to chug like BadlandsChugs does, i'm so happy, now i'm able to drink fast, yeah!" Lucy's mom: "How did you do that?" Lucy: "I will show you...I will show you how i chug a bottle of soda." Lucy (chugging): "Glob, glob, glob, glob, glob..." Lucy's mom: "Wow, you are a great chugger." Lucy's dad: "Ah, Lucy, i don't like chugging, could you drink slow, hey...Wait a minute, you are a great chugger, plus, you did the same thing that BadlandsChugs did, BadlandsChugs is famous for his chugging challenges, like SuperMarioLogan for his Jeffy videos, if you want, you can chug whatever you want whenever you want." Category:Episodes